Curse of Farcast
Official Description (recommended) |items = *Either rune platebody or green d'hide body} *Any pickaxe *15,000 coins |kills = *Farcast (level 112) }} Walkhrough Talking to Reldo After finishing the Dragon Slayer quest, a new option will appear if you talk to Reldo the Librarian: "I'm bored. Do you have a cool book I can read?" and Reldo will reply "Sure, there's a book I found something the other night... Something to do with an extinct society called the Farcasts. Its right their in the west shelf, bright red book". Search the west book shelf until you find "Ancient stories of old". Read page 3-4 and it will tell your character the story and information of Farcast. When page 3-4 is opened, your quest will begin as soon as you opened it and tell you to talk to Sedridor if you wish to learn more about the Farcasts. Sedridor's knowledge of Farcast Teleport to Lumbridge and walk to Wizards' Tower. Go down to the basement and talk to head wizard Sedridor. Talk to him about the Farcast (Sedridor is one of the few people to know who the Farcasts are) and he will tell interrupt saying you are one of the descendants of those who had hunted the Farcasts ages ago meaning you are cursed! Talk to him about how to uplift the curse and Sedridor will say "Over my countless adventures I have found evidence that a Farcast mage is still at large but is very weakened and is disguised as an elderly man. He might know something about the curse and the cure." *You: How do I find him? *Sed: I don't know, the only evidence I got is a mysterious talisman no one has ever seen before except for Lord Saradomin of course. *You: Can I see the Talisman? *Sed: Only if you can prove to me that you are a worthy hero! (If you have Rune platebody in your inventory show him, if you are already wearing it you won't have to) *Sed: A Rune platebody! One of the most strongest armours Gielinor has ever forged! This is more than enough to show me your a hero! (If you don't have Rune platebody or is somewhere else such as the bank or someone has borrowed it) *Sed: Sorry but only the bravest can see this artifact. Please bring me a token of worthness of some sought. (Once you have shown Sedridor he will show you the Talisman) *You: Woah! It's the coolest and oldest thing I have ever put my eyes on! Can I please borrow this for my further investigation? *Sed: Alright, but only for a while (You will borrow the Talisman from Sedridor for 24 hours. If you haven't finished the quest by this time you will have to borrow the Talisman again.) Activating the Talisman When you first get the Talisman the only options that appears if you right click it is "Navigate Talisman", "Use Talisman" and "Destroy Talisman". If Navigate Talisman is clicked the phrase "A mystical powers bring you to the nearest elemental temple" will pop up in the chat box and you will be teleported to the nearest elemental temple (Fire, Air, Water and Earth). Use Talisman on the temple to be teleported to an unknown shrine. The shrine of Defusion. *Once you are in the shrine, mine 3 Defusion ores and leave through the portal. You should talk to Thurgo to examine the Defusion ore. You have two hours to do this after you have mined the ores as it will turn to dusts if you leave it alone for too long (In this case two hours). Banking them or turning them into notes won't work. Talking to Thurgo *When you have reached Thurgo, south of Port Sarim you should use Defusion ore on Thurgo for him to Examine the ore. *Tgo: Hmm... This is the strangest type of ore I have ever seen. It isn't even an ore! *You: Then what is it? *Tgo: Well, it is an ore except I think it's crossed between an ore and a Rune essence. *You: How can this be? *Tgo: You shouldn't ask me for about ore as I only have knowledge on smithing. You should ask Jurthun! *You: Who's Jurthun? *Tgo: He's a Magic and Mining expert, although I bet you have to bribe him for this kind of information as he distrusts strangers and is also very cheap! *You: Do you know where he lives? *Tgo: I don't know but I have heard he lives somewhere in Edgeville. Just look for a short and round guy with a large beard wearing a set of robes. *You: Short, round, beard, robe... That doesn't seem hard to find. Jurthun's knowledge of Farcast Jurthan is a Dwarf wondering around next to Oziach's house. Use the ores on Jurthan and he'll ask for 15,000gp in exchange for his information. Give him the money to proceed but if you won't he will ignore you for 5 minutes claiming you are mean and cheap (Although Jurthun is the actual mean and cheap one). Once you have giving him the money he will tell you information. *Jur: You thief! How did you get a hold of a Defusion ore! Only the Farcast has access- Never mind. *You: Wait. How do you know the Farcast? *Jur: You are a smart fellow...I AM A FARCAST! (Jurthan changes form into a tall mage with blue robe with trimmed red, the Farcast robe) *You: Impossible! *Jur: I might be weak but I am still powerful! (Starts attacking you with Fire blast) *You manage to dodge but the fire spell melts the ores and takes shape of a sword. (Equip the sword as it is the only thing that can defeat a Farcast) Fighting the weakened Farcast You will be teleported at an arena far away from Edgeville. The place is filled with rocks and the air has some sought of chemical which can deal 1 damage every 30 seconds. Finding a safe spot is completely useless as the Farcast can use Fire blast and is immune to any ranged weaponry. If you are a level 70+ this shouldn't be too hard although salmon+ foods are advised and if your lv 70- then lobsters and swordfishes should prove great use. Your Protect from Magic should be on to decrease 10% of the damage Other then these combat enhancers (Prayer, potions etc) you should be able to kill the Farcast fairly easy, but we warned! Although it is a weakened Farcast it can still hit well over 40s (36 if your using protect from magic). Truth about Farcast When you have defeated the Farcast he will always have at least 1hp remaining. Talk to him and tell him how you still exist in Gielinor. * Far: The Farcast was a peaceful but powerful race of ancient mages and wizards. They did not wanted to conquer lands and kill for glory. No one ever disturbed the Farcast thinking they would destroy them. For 1,000 years the Farcast lived like this until most of the Facast disappeared and only 3 remaining. 2 Farcast mages and the great Farcast Eldar. The 3 were hunted down by great kings who thought to be the keepers of peace, but actually sent hunters to destroy us so no enemy would over throw the kings! They thought that the hunters managed to kill the Farcast...but they were wrong. I am the survivor of the three but I became weak as the Eldar was no longer there to cure me. * You: Then where did all the other Farcast go? * Far: No one knows, but my heart tells you to use this (Hands a mysterious objects) on your new blade. Use the mysterious object on the sword. It will turn the weapon (Unknown blade) into a Dawn blade. Right click on the sword and click "Tele Dawn Blade" and a cutscene will begin You and the Farcast are teleported to a island way off Gielinor, the Farcast Isle. The Farcast sees you and points the end of their staves and you. The weakened Farcast tells them to hold ground. One mage walks closer to you and heals the weakened Farcast.... *Far: We have found him! The Farcast Eldar! *You: What? The Farcast Eldar is dead and your suppose to be dead as well! Remember, you guys are extinct! *Far: (The healed one) No we are not. I am the Farcast Eldar! The other twos were my decoys, the I am virtually immortal given by the powers of Saradomin and Armadyl themselves! *You: Then how come your weakened and why is this place filled with Farcasts! *Eldar: I said I was immortal, I can't die but I can still be weakened...This was our plan! To make another homeworld where nothing can disturb our piece! The two Farcasts were not hunted down but they were very injured. We did this to make all of Gielinor think we are all dead but you, the heir of those who tried to kill us, interfered with our plans! *You: Then how come you weren't in Farcast isle? Why are you still in Gielinor? *Eldar: Umm... I got lost... for five hundred years... *You: What? *Eldar: I got lost, I don't want to talk about it. Go back to your own world. You can still use the Dawn Blade to teleport to our world and visit us if you want. Keep Sedridor's talisman, I'll send a person to say you got mugged although I have no idea if Sedridor is going to believe this. *You: Ok, bye! I almost forgot! What was the curse you put on every descendants of the hunters? *Eldar: What curse? People just made up that story to make adventurer interested and scare little children. *You: Oh... (Teleport and you will automatically finish this quest) Rewards Congratulations! You have finished the quest Curse of Farcast. Your rewards are: *1 Quest points *An experience lamp granting *Dawn Blade *Mysterious Talisman (Eldar Talisman) *Access to Farcast Isle *Access to Unknown Shrine *The ability to mine Defusion ores (35 Mining) and smelt Dawn Blades (20 Smithing, 3 Defusion bars)